parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Story 3
TongueSpeakingFool's movie-spoof of the third movie 2010 Disney and Pixar film, "Toy Story 3". Cast *Woody - Charlie Brown (The Peanuts) *Buzz Lightyear - Blu (Rio) *Mr. Potato Head - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Slinky Dog - James (Thomas & Friends) *Rex - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hamm - The Fat Controller (Thomas & Friends) * Mrs. Potato Head - Emily (Thomas & Friends) * The 3 Aliens - Gene, Hi-5 & Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Jessie - Jewel (Rio) *Bullseye - Pegasus (Hercules) * Troll Dolls - Spike's Dragons (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sarge - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) * Sarge's Soliders - Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) * Barbie - Victoria (Michael Jackson's Halloween) * Ken - Vincent (Michael Jacksons's Halloween) * Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Devious Diesel (Thomas & Friends) * Young Andy Davis - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax (2012)) * Teenage Andy Davis - Ryan Evans (High School Musical) * Baby Molly Davis - Diamon Destiney (Storks) * Young Molly Davis - Katie (PAW Patrol) * Mrs. Davis - Mrs Wiggins (The Lorax (2012)) * Young Buster - Dante (Coco) * Old Buster - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) * Bonnie Anderson - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) * Mrs. Anderson - Queen Novo (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Trixie - Betty (The Loud House) * Dolly - Isobella (Thomas & Friends) * Buttercup - Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) * Mr. Pricklepants - Kelly the Crane (Thomas & Friends) * Chuckles - Binky the Clown (Garfield) * Totoro - Derek the Paxman Diesel Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Bia, Tiago and Carla (Rio 2) * Stretch - Edith Gru (Despicable Me) * Chunk - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Twitch - Warren (The Loud House) * Sparks - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Big Baby - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Jack-in-the-Box - Scoop (Bob the Builder) * Chatter Telephone - Roley (Bob the Builder) * Bookworm - Lofty (Bob the Builder) * Broken Train Toy - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Rex (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) * Rabbit Doll - Sonic the Hedgehog * Rainbow Bird Toy - Donald Duck (Disney) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Orinoco, Nellie The Elephant and Paddington Bear (The Wombles, Nellie the Elephant & Paddington) * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Kenny Rogers (MADtv) and Paul Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Little Bill, Mushmouth (Fat Albert), Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Adult Sid Phillips - Coach Hines (MADtv) * A Ride to Sunnyside - The Wiggins' Family Car * Daisy - Lisa Loud (The Loud House) * Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Rusty the Orange Narrow Gauge Diesel (Thomas & Friends) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Paxton (Thomas & Friends) * Emperor Zurg - Lord Business (The LEGO Movie) Category:TongueSpeakingFool Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof